gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
The Salvan Salvation/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials Episode One - The Salvan Salvation FSx01 - The Salvan Salvation Written by Icedancer487 Directed by Icedancer487 NARRATOR (Liam): For one hundred years my human ancestors and my family today have suffered a terrifying life, a life of maladies and disease, one that no one could explain, one that no one else could ask of, a life that no one should experience, a life which you can't live with. My name is Liam Salvan. This is my story.... i'm ready to kick back. ---- Liverpool, Pennsylvania - 1677 (A little village stands in all it's glory, very gritty, very dirty. The village is circled by cottages and a log fire burning in the center. The village is filled with men and woman picking up logs by hand and walking into cottages. It seems like a nice place to be. A young woman named Abby stands watching she doesn't look impressed, then Yusuf her husband stands next to her.) ABBY: I wish, we could do this another way darling. YUSUF: We can't. This is the only way. ABBY: Why haven't we yet brought justice, for our village? YUSUF: Abby darling, this is the only way to get rid of the plague. ABBY: OK. (Yusuf touches Abby's face, she turns to him.) YUSUF: I don't ever want to be parted from you Abby, no matter even if we perish. Love is forever. Salvan Cottage - One Year Later (Abby hears chaos outside and looks out of the cottage window. She sees the villagers throwing burning wood at their own cottages. Hari Salvan, Abby's step-brother walks to the window with Abby.) ABBY: Oh why shall this happen!? Why?! HARI (look on): We need to get rid of the plague.This will not destroy us, do you hear me? ABBY: Where's Yusuf? HARI: He's helping the rest of the villagers burn their cottages down. (Yusuf bursts through the door.) ABBY (over joyed): Oh Yusuf, shall we leave? YUSUF: (looking at Abby) we must (looking at Hari) otherwise the worst will surely happen to us. HARI: He's right, Abby we need to go. The fields, the villagers have put our horses there. It's to unsafe for them to stay here. (They grab their bag of supplies and run out of the door.) (as they pass by the village, Abby is horrified by the chaos that has occured. She freezes and watches on. People are still throwing burning wood at the cottages.) YUSUF: Come. We have to go. It's not just for us, it's for the villagers. They would want us to continue our lives in happiness. Please! ABBY (tear in her eye): burning down our homeland. HARI: Lets go we haven't got much time. (The Mayor runs over to them, he is also panicking.) MAYOR: You must go. Go now. NOW! ABBY: We can't it's our home. (The mayor takes her hands.) MAYOR (to Abby): Look, you must leave, everyone has to. There is many more villages and towns as jolly as ours was, the adventures you will have. I've got my men to get you horses, there in the fields. GO. GO! YUSUF: He is right, we need to flee (She sobs as they run to to the fields.The Mayor runs the opposite way.) Field (The chaos echoes throughout the village. Yusuf, Hari and Abby all run to the horses, Abby is truly devastated and horrified. Hari jumps on to his horse, Yusuf helps Abby onto hers then Yusuf jumps onto his.) ABBY (worried): Where will we go? YUSUF: Don't worry we will find somewhere, we always do. (Their horses start to gallop. They start their journey to the unknown.) NARRATOR (Liam): For over twenty years my family adopted a nomadic lifestyle in their search for a plague free land, they went from settlement to settlement, living off the land, hunting and gathering. Never staying in one place for longer than a week, they eventually decided to go south and they eventually found a settlement sufficiently isolated enough to be free from the plague, this place was called Gallows Hill and that is where the second Salvan Family started, my family. Salvan House - Gallows Hill - 1863 (A woman named Ulisa Salvan is delivering a baby. Her maid and her husband Silvanus are helping her. Silvanus stands beside the bed and dampens a cold cloth onto Ulisa's sweatladen forehead.) MAID: Push a little harder, darling. (She pushes and screams then suddenly, the baby's cry can be heard as she delivers her baby. Silvanus looks and smiles. The Maid takes the baby, and holds the baby in her arms.) MAID: It's a boy. (SILVANUS GRINS WITH JOY AND GLEE) ULISA (getting her breath back): A boy! (smiles). Let me see him. (The Maid hands the baby to Ulisa, she now holds him in her arms. Silvanus and Ulisa kiss and look at the baby.) ULISA (to Silvanus): We shall name him Liam, Liam Salvan. (smiles). SILVANUS: Perfect. (Liam cries.) Salvan House, Library - 1878 (Liam is dressed in suitable school clothes, reads an old grey book by the fire. His mother Ulisa stands by the door.) ULISA: Liam honey, time to go to school and don't forget the mayor has invited us to a dinner at his house. (Liam looks up from the book and smiles.) LIAM: Okay mother, i'll be right there. (She smiles and walks on. Liam closes his book, the title is 'Life and living without terribles'. He lays it down on a table infront of him. He stands and walks out of the library. Liam's School (The teacher is standing, pointing at the board with work written on it. Liam sits at the far back, quite bored but trying to not get bored. Liam looks at Katrina Tess, a hot, blonde haired girl, a girl who he likes. At the edge of her eye Katrina spots him staring at her.) ) TEACHER (to Liam): Liam Salvan!..Do you wish contribute to our lesson? LIAM: what would you like me to contribute to, Miss Lockworth? MISS LOCKWORTH: Stop putting your eye over another student. (angry) LIAM: OK. (He secretly looks back Katrina, she smiles. Liam looks back to Miss Lockworth.) A Nice Green Field (Liam and Katrina run hand in hand, as they run Katrina's dress floats free with the wind into the grasses of Gallows Hill, flowers growing and the sun shines, it begins to set on a early summers night. Katrina lets go and runs free, Liam stops, he looks at Katrina. He smiles.) LIAM (shouting): Katrina shall we not run too far. KATRINA(from a close distance) We shall, it's our time. Come honey! LIAM: I'm coming.. (Liam continues running through the field, following Katrina.) KATRINA: I feel free!!!! (waking her hands out through the wind.) LIAM: SO free! (laughs) (They tumble onto each other. They both laugh as they lay on the grass.) minutes later (Katrina lies on Liam's stomach.) KATRINA: We will stay here until the moon rises. (smiles at Liam). LIAM: We will. (smiles back.) KATRINA: It's wonderful. LIAM: When will your father want you back at your house? KATRINA: As the sun sets. (Katrina closes her eyes and falls asleep.) Town Hall (Katrina's father; Mayor Tess stands over a table with a map on it. Three of the founding council members all stand around the table looking down at the map. MAYOR TESS: In the last 9 days the plague has hit West Virginia, down the entire eastern coast all the way into Lousiana (he points at the map of America). What we don't want is it to hit Gallows Hill. So before it hits Gallows Hill we need to supply this (he holds up a tube of blood.), with this we can survive any plague or sickness and we can live forever. We must supply this to every stall and shop in the town, I can not tell you where i got this. We have to be quick because we had three families leave our town and end up dead in the settlement they arrived at, in order to stop the illness you must drink from the tube, all of it and then kill yourself. Salvan House - Silvanus' Study (Silvanus sits at his desk, writing in his journal.) SILVANUS: (reads as he writes) The plague is getting closer and yet, we haven't fleed. Call me a pariah bur i feel like we need to stay here, this is our homeland and I will not leave it...My ancestors suffered terrible lives while fleeing settlement to settlement trying to leave the terrible plague behind, but it kept creeping up and making them suffer and I will not accept my sons life to end the way their lives did. (Liam stands outside the door and gently knocks, Silvanus looks up at him and closes his journal and places it to one side.) SILVANUS (smiles): Son. To what do I owe this pleasure? (Silvanus gestures towards the empty chair facing him. Liam walks into the study and sits down in the chair facing Silvanus.) SILVANUS: How are you on this fine night? LIAM: I'm bright (smiles). SILVANUS: You seem unsure son, are you ok? LIAM: Yes. I'm fine, will the plague rise away so we will not feel the pain? SILVANUS: Yes, it will. (smiles) LIAM: Where's mother? SILVANUS: Shes making clothes for the winter. LIAM: Are you studying father? SILVANUS: Work of the dull minds, Son.(grins) Night - 1679 (Yusuf, Abby and Hari are still riding on their horses. They are riding down a country road.) ULISA: Where are we heading? YUSUF: Somewhere in Virginia. HARI: Do you know where? YUSUF (to Hari): Not exactly. They call it 'The Hills of Gallow', a settlement, called New Lancaster, it's the most safest place in the whole of Virginia. Secluded and free from disease. ULISA: It sounds like a nice please to reside. (They come across a quite a big pathway. ) ULISA: It's quite dark, shall we proceed Yusuf? (unsure) YUSUF: We must, this place is due to be our homeland. (smiles) (They start on the pathway, then five minutes later, they come across an open grassland dotted with cottages.) HARI: 'The Hills of Gallow' a wonderful place ULISA: Lets enter. (smiles) Boat - 1878 (Liam sits in a boat looking out into the Universe, he smiles. Ulisa Liam's mother stands at the shur, waving.) ULISA: Liam sweetie. LIAM: Yes Mother. ULISA: Dinner is ready. LIAM: Oh must i? ULISA: Yes, you must, your father is telling us a story. (Liam smiles, and rows his boat to shur.) LIAM: OK Mother. ULISA: See you at our house (smiles.) LIAM: Great, thanks. (smiles back.) (Ulisa walks off. Liam lifts out his boat onto the ground and pulls it onto the sandy muddy beach. Katrina appears; she smiles.) KATRINA: Hi. LIAM: What is your reason to be here? KATRINA: I just thought kindly to give you a visit here before you go to back to your home. LIAM: You think kindly Katrina (smiles.) (they both look softly at eachother.) KATRINA: Sorry to cause fright. (Katrina turns around and goes to walk but Liam grabs her hand.) LIAM: No wait. (She turns to Liam; she grins.) KATRINA: You know how to catch a soft hand. (Liam smiles and and blushes.) KATRINA: Sorry to keep you. LIAM (touches her face): How can one young mistress have such a smooth gentle face. KATRINA: I do try (smiles) LIAM: You do more than one, Katrina. KATRINA: Oh (Liam rubs her palm.) LIAM: Thou i shall rub your palm dear Katrina. KATRINA: Oh you talk to a lady in such a smooth way. (Liam leans forward slowly towards Katrina's lips; their lips both collide and they kiss.) LIAM (Voiceover): My love with Katrina was so natural. But ofcourse sadly something catched up with me. (Suddenly, Liam stops kissing her..and he starts to gag.) KATRINA: Liam!!!..LIAM!! (Then, he starts to vomit and shockingly it's blood. He gags once more. Katrina panics. He falls to his knees clutching his neck.) LIAM (loosing breath): Help me (cries). BLACK Salvan House (The front door swings open and Katrina runs in; panicing. Silvanus sits at his desk.) KATRINA: Mr Salvan. Help is needed. SILVANUS: What's wrong? KATRINA:Liam is in Pain (panicing) Unknown Hall way - Night (The hall-way is quite dark, the only light is the light from the moon that shines through a curtain free window at the end of the hall-way, Liam walks down the hall-way.) LIAM: Hello?. (Suddenly, behind him a black fiqure speeds past.) (he turns around quite quickly in shock.) LIAM: Who's there? (he turns back and continues to walk.) ??? (boy's voice): Liam. (he turns around again, and a boy is standing infront of him; looking quite angry.) LIAM: Who are you (looks him up and down.) BOY: Infomation is not my quality, but what you are will be. LIAM: What do you mean. Will be? BOY (grins): You have no clue, do you. (Liam snarks. The boy puts his hand out to the left beside himself into a corner, like pulling something out of a bag then he pulls out a girl from behind the corner.) LIAM: Who is she? (Her neck is cut and blood is dripping from her wound.) BOY: Your source. Liam. (he puts his finger to the cut and takes abit, then licks it.) As you drink this blood you will remember everything. LIAM: Remember what? and why am i feeling this crave. BOY: Liam your craving for blood, the blood is your source to make you what you are. Your father fed you blood hoping you will change, you were willing to drink that blood but now you must drink this. LIAM: Why? BOY: You were dying, he was saving you. Here It's a dream. This isn't real but legend has it every time someone drinks vampire blood in the real world, they die and in real life you will change and now your in the other world. LIAM: The Other world? BOY: Yes, it's a second name; the real name is Another World. Now drink. LIAM: (looks at the wound, he flinches and snarks.) No, I can't no one has ever done this before. If this doesn't work, theres a good change i may never wake up. BOY: Liam, your dead. It will work. Your father killed you, now drink. LIAM: But if i'm dead, why do i need to drink that? BOY: It's a wierd way of turning now, kind of an upto date way of turning. It's hard to explain now drink. (The boy pushes the girl to Liam by her neck and Liam feeds on her; drinking every bit of blood.) BOY: Well done liam (smiles). (Liam releases his mouth from her neck and she falls to the floor. Liam stands with blood red eyes;smiling.) BOY: It's time. (Liam falls to his knees and gags.) BOY: Don't worry, your turning in the real world. FLASH OF WHITE LIGHT Liam's Bedroom - night (He awakes, Liam leans up on his bed finding his dad Silvanus sits on a chair facing Liam's bed. Liam is very confused. ) LIAM: What happened? SILVANUS: Don't panic son. LIAM: What? SILVANUS: i killed you. LIAM: No.no...(swolows and pauses). NO, i was alive. I remember i was alive and then i'm here. SILVANUS: Remember what i told you about vampire? LIAM: Yes. (realizes) NO NO..I don't want to be...(cries) I can't be a vampire. (A tear runs down Liam's face.) LIAM: I need to talk to mother (stands and rushes to the door.) SILVANUS: NO, no liam you stay here. (Silvanus stands at the door stopping Liam.) LIAM: (Looking serious at his father) Get. Out Of My. Way! SILVANUS: I'm sorry Liam no. I need to talk to you. LIAM: OK, make it quick or i will have to slit your throat...Why did i say that? SILVANUS: See your emotions are in anger mode. LIAM: Please, i don't want to hurt you get out of my way. SILVANUS: You can't hurt me, i'm a vampire as well so is Ulisa. LIAM: Mother....Where is Katrina? SILVANUS: She's fine. LIAM: Thanks Father. (Liam starts to feel some-what weird.) SILVANUS: What's wrong son? LIAM: Nothing. I feel weird. SILVANUS: Don't worry yourself, it might be your new species. LIAM: Sorry father am i missing an importent message? SILVANUS: a species is a type of person for example Humans are mammals and we were Humans. But at this present time were vampires. LIAM: and now i'm turning back. SILVANUS: You can't it's messing with nature. LIAM: If theirs a way. I'm going to find that way. (snarky) You can't stop me and if it's making me walk out of here now. well. I might have to find my self a new residence. (Silvanus grabs with his two hands by his sholder.) SILVANUS: Liam. I'm sorry to recive you with sad news but theres no way to change. And if you do find a way, well i guess you will go back to being ill again. LIAM: I know, i'm sorry to speak such but it's a pain in my backside. (He releases his hands from Liam sholder.) SILVANUS: Your powerful Liam. Express it, kindly and if someone gets in the way make them pay. LIAM: Don't worry father, (snarky) if someone gets in my way i will make them suffer. I may have been soft when i was human but now as you speak i will make them suffer like they will have never suffered before, I will crush their soul and make the ghosts fry. BEAT BLACK Garden - Salvan House - Morning (Liam walks along the green grasses of the large garden with Katrina) KATRINA: How does your self feel like going for a small dinner at my house tonight? (smiles) LIAM: I'm not sure? KATRINA: Why what's wrong? are you still illl? LIAM: No, i'm way past that Katrina. KATRINA: So..What is due for your sadness. LIAM: I do not speak of such nonsense. KATRINA: (catches Liam's palm) I love you, Liam..Please don't hide importense. LIAM: (getting angry and on edge) Katrina, i'm not ill i'm not sick. Can you accept what i say. KATRINA: I will accept and i will not speak of such nonsense. (They both start to get closer to each others lips, then their lips colide against each other and they start to kiss.They release their lips slowly, Liam smiles.) LIAM: I do love you with a passion Katrina. (All of a sudden, Liam starts to feel a strong migraine.) KATRINA: What's wrong?. LIAM: Erm....(trying to forget the pain.) Nothing (smiles.) Excuse me Miss Katrina. KATRINA: What's wrong? LIAM: Nothing, i'll be back. (He walks off,Katrina watches oblivious.) Toilet - Mansion (Liam falls to his knees and vomits, it's blood. Liam manages to lift himself up and rush to the sink, he looks at himself. Blood drips from his chin.) KATRINA: (outside the door) Liam? (Liam turns to the door quickly.) LIAM: Yes. KATRINA: Are you ok? LIAM: Wait. Don't come in. (Liam rubs the blood of his mouth and chin, then grabs toilet paper,clears the blood off the toilet seat and throws the paper down the toilet. He opens the door and Katrina stands look at him.) KATRINA: What's wrong? LIAM: nothing. (Liam's eyes start to go red.) KATRINA: Your eyes. LIAM: There's someething i ment to tell you. BLACK Liam's Room - Night (Liam and Katrina both sit looking at eachother on his bed.) LIAM': '''See i never told you because i'm a vampire, i trust you to keep my secret. But if you tell anyone i will take striking measures making sure you suffer. (smiles) (Katrina looks at him, very scared.) KATRINA: Please Liam let me help (touches Liam's hand.) LIAM: Look Katrina, i don't want you hurt but if you don't take promsing notice of what i'm saying you will die! KATRINA: What's wrong with you? LIAM: Sorry Katrina it's my new vampire life, i'm not used to it yet. So please respect my choice. Bedroom - Later (Liam lays in bed asleep. Then a ghostly girl appears in the corner of the room, Liam awakes.) LIAM: Who are you? GHOST: Marie a ancient girl. I'm sorry that i've came to you at such a late time. But their's nothing else to do on the otherside. LIAM: The Other Side?. What's that? GHOST: Well it's officially called Corrim, it's an alternate Earth separated from Earth by the other side. Hense the word the other side. We get chances to speak to Vampires and only vampires can speak to us. I get to reside here because i was like you a vampire. I wanted blood every minute of day i recived, and i hurt people. I can't let you do that, if you do that you will crumble and when you crumble you die. It's a vampire verson of a hurting side-effect, i'm unknown to this world but i will take time to make me come back. Not yet. Soon. I will be seeing soon. Goodbye. (smiles) LIAM: Bye Marie. LIAM: (NARRATOR) It wasn't long before the thing our family despised reached the town...But it wasn't my family..It was Katerina. Katrina's Room - Night (Katrina lays in her bed, covered with the duvet up to her neck.Sweat drips from her forehead. Katrina's Father sits by her bedside, holding her hand.) KATRINA: Please Father help me. KATRINA'S FATHER: Your Going to be ok, your going to live to see the grass get greener (smiles). (Liam walks into her room.) LIAM: What's wrong with her? KATRINA'S FATHER: The Plague. She's caught it. (Liam walks to Katrina's bedside.) KATRINA (to Liam): Liam Something is happening to me (cries) (Liam vampspeeds to Katrina's Father and looks into his eyes.) LIAM: (compeling him) Leave. (Her father leaves the room. Liam stands over Katrina.) KATRINA: Please, It hurts. Help. LIAM (blank-faced): I can't help you...The onlyway i can help you is it end your life. Life as a vamprie will suck for you. KATRINA: (barely able to talk) Vamp..ire? LIAM: (muttering to himself) Someone else compeled her. LIAM: (con't - to Katrina) Theirs something i need to tell you. (evil-side) I'm a vampire, i feed on humans, i feed on innocent people and i feel hearted for it. I love it. (normal-side) I can't let my evil side in unless something disappears. (evil-side) I'm going to kill you, I don't care how bad it feels. I'm going to feel nothing. (normal-side) Goodbye Katrina. (Liam grabs her neck with both hands and squeezes! Katrina gasps, she's grabs Liam's arms squeezes it hoping that he will let go but he won't. He clentches his lips together squeezing harder on her neck.) '''SLOW MOTION' to Liam's face as he turns his evil side off and knowing she's dead. He has a tear in his eye. (Liam leaves Katrina's corpse, closing the door behind him..) LIAM (NARRATOR): I died, i turned evil. It was a chance to make her happy. I didn't care that I killed her it was the right thing to do. I'd rather see my self die than let her die and know that shes dead. BLACK Road - Gallows Hill - Night, Later (A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead Liam runs towards the carriage. The Carriage stops and the driver jumps out.) LIAM: Help, Please, Help me. DRIVER: It's dangrous being on your own this time of night son, excuse my concern. (Liam stands looking at the driver.) LIAM: Sorry. Sir but your job is done. (Liam bares his fangs and bites the driver's neck. The man screams as Liam drains the life out of him. He takes the last drop and swoops away with his body.) PASSENGER: (as he jumps out the carriage) What's happening out their? (He investagates the grounds. But nothing is their but darkness and light coming from the moon.) PASSENGER: Cellard?...Hello! VOICE:(sarcasticly) Well that sounds freaky! (The Passenger turns around and Liam stands smiling.) LIAM: (compelling him) your not going to move, or make a sound. I'm going to eat you until your spin bleeds. (Liam bares his fangs and bites the passenger's neck, then after a few seconds of feeding. Liam pushes him down.) VOICE: (girls voice) No wonder your ripper. (Katherine Pierce stands infront of Liam, with a firty look.) LIAM: I thought how long it would take for you to show up. KATHERINE: I took a short cut. But i did pleasure taking a bite out of the towns people, say Katrina's Father. Having the same name is painful to live with, good job you killed her before i could. (flirting) You ready to leave this tragic little town. I know some location spots near atlanta, one of the towns are crawling with people like us. LIAM: I like the sound of your speech. Lets go. Living Room - Salvan Home, Later PLAYING: Noah Gundersen - Family. (A photo of Katrina lies on a mantle-piece. Liam picks the photo up and looks at it expressionlessly. Then he sees a photo of Silvanus and Ulisa. Even through he is emotionless all of a sudden a tear drops from his eye. He holds both photos in his hands and steps back and looks into the fireplace, he watches the fire burning. He takes his eyes off the fireplace and looks back to both pictures slowly, he takes a look at Katrina's photo and throws it into the fire. He puts the photo of his parents back onto the mantle-piece.Then turns around and walks out slowly and emotionlessly not to turn back ever. The last corner Katrina's face burns off to black gritty coal looking paper. Then, Silvanus walks around the corner infront of Liam.) LIAM: Father..and theres me thinking Katherine killed you. SILVANUS: (trying to not to cry) I didn't want this for you. LIAM: Look "Father" did you want me to be the selfrightus scared little boy i used to be or this? SILVANUS: I wanted you to be my son, not some vampire. LIAM (smiles): WOW that's because your the one who made me who i am so? it's kindoff your fault..Wait let's say it...It is your fault. When i step out that door, your never going to see me again. You and mother can have a happy ever after vampire life but i'm not, i'm with Katherine and that's the way it's staying. SILVANUS: Wait...Please you can't go without saying good bye son. LIAM: Don't call me your son. I don't love you anymore, nither mother. SILVANUS: Your not going, if you go me and your mother will never be together without you. LIAM: (blankly) I don't care, i'll do what ever the hell my human self would want that. (Katherine jumps Silvanus from behind and snaps his neck. He falls to the ground. Katherine smiles. Liam flirt smiles) LIAM: Let's go, it's so human misfit staying in a house where the family who love me want me here but i hate them. KATHERINE: Let's go, this house is stuffy. OUTSIDE SALVAN HOUSE (The two walk out of the house together. She and Liam turn to their left and continue down the dark street.) LIAM: (NARRATOR) Not everyones life is as happy as mine. CREDITS Category:Fan Specials Story Pages Category:Story Pages